You're a WHAT?!?!?
by Eien
Summary: Just a little crazy thing out of my crazy mind, Draco has a couple small confessions to make... Harry/Draco sort of slash (you'll see), kekekeke total insanity!!! Not sure if it's PG or PG13... but just to be safe ^^


A/N This is my first HP fanfic (Harry and Draco slash!!!! Sort of… … SORT of… … o.O You have been once again warned!!! Both about the slash and that sort of… … kekeke), and I thought I'd just go for it… … I hope the characters aren't too OOC! But anyway, please comment! (and constructive criticism is very welcome!) oh yeah… … and that oh so routine disclaimer… …*sniff* I worship J.K. Rowling… … … … … … and I am broke and own nothing T_T… … oh yeah, and if you must have a time frame setting thing… … well, it takes place in school and I guess Voldemort has been defeated… …  
  
Draco: Ya ya, get to the point, you dundering muggle  
  
eien: *cringe* I have been officially chastised..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're a WHAT?!?!?" ~ by eien  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"You're a WHAT?!?!?" Harry exclaimed as he threw himself backwards.. (promptly tripping over a squashy green couch)  
  
Draco sighed, "I'm a girl.."  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Every move sent aching through his body –his arms, his legs, his back, his head.. especially his legs, Harry thought tiredly as he trudged his way through the halls towards the Gryffindor common room. Groaning weakly, he thanked Holy Merlin when he turned a corner Fat Lady finally came into view. His Quidditch bag, which was being dragged behind him, served oh-so-joyfully as a reminder of the last, especially grueling practice, after which he had detention (Harry made a sour face at this) with none other than his oh-so-beloved Potions professor. Harry rolled his eyes and shifted his Firebolt to his right hand also, briefly considering sending both bag and broomstick whizzing through the air instead, but deciding getting his wand out was too much work. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to fall straight into bed. That stupid git, making him scrub all those vials of who knows what, without magic, of course. Ugh, brown slimy gelatin like stuff that croaked! And it smelled funny too.. maybe it was just the smell of Snape and his hair.. Shudder.  
  
There was someone in front of the painting.. who was that? Harry had never met him.. or was it her, before. Long platinum-blond hair, falling freely down her back.. she turned, head still down, to face Harry as he dragged himself up to her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, forcing his mouth to move.  
  
"Harry, I wanted to talk to you." A quiet, light soprano answered him. Harry had never heard that voice before, but what the heck, he told his muggish mind.  
  
"Okay, lets go inside then." Harry gave the password (Fiddlesticks) and led the way inside. The common room was dim and empty (duh, Harry groaned, nobody else was forced to stay up until this unholy hour) and lit only by the glowing fireplace, casting, well, fiery light into the room. Harry gestured for the other to sit as he introduced himself to the nearest couch, fighting to keep from falling into a warm and fuzzy slumber.  
  
The other student raised her head and looked directly at Harry, whose reflexes made him involuntarily jump up out of the couch.  
  
"MALFOY!! Arrrg, what sort of plot is this?? Going as low as.. low as.." Harry choked, "Pretending to be.. ARGGG!!! You're insane, get out of here!"  
  
"No, Harry! Shhh!" Draco hissed urgently, "Harry, please, just listen to me.." His eyes pleaded with Harry.  
  
Malfoy? Plead? "Please"? "Harry?" Harry's overtaxed mind struggled to sort this conundrum. Looking mournfully back at the couch, Harry gave in.. he was too tired to argue with a Malfoy, Sigh "Have your speech then.."  
  
"Well first of all.." Draco began his usual lazy drawl, (Harry started to regret his decision) "Do you know how hard it is to speak in this low all the time?"  
  
Crickets chirped.  
  
"Anyway," Draco continued, "I've got some things to confess to you." He finished speaking in that high soprano again. Before Harry could respond, Draco took a deep breath and plunged on. "I'm a girl."  
  
~~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
Harry gaped on.  
  
"You know, a girl, a female. XX.. the other half of the reproductive system.. oh, excuse me, I forgot you lacked any.." Draco said in a decidedly scathing (albeit girly) tone that snapped Harry out of his stupefied expression.  
  
"I know what a girl is, Malfoy."  
  
Draco raised his (her?) eyebrows but refused to back down.  
  
"I don't believe you." Harry stated bluntly.  
  
"Voldemort always wanted my father to have a son as the heir of Malfoy Manor," Draco's eyebrow quirked, "and there is no magic that permanently changes your sex.. so Voldemort forced my dad, under the Imperio curse, to train me to act like a son and register me here as his son."  
  
"Dumbledore–"  
  
"Knows. Dumbledore knows, but has left it to me to deal with as I like.. I've seen no reason to act on it. At Hogwarts, it was more trouble to deal with, correcting people's misconceptions, than it was worth. My mother was the one who told me I was a girl and raised me as one."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Body bindings keep.. things flat, and I speak in a drawl because it is the only way I can speak when I lower my voice." Draco finished this in the usual, lazy, sarcastic tone for demonstration.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"They have no idea.. they're much too stupid to notice." Draco snorted. tsk tsk, Draco, very un-lady-like.  
  
"But.. but but.." Harry's mouth moved, but he was at a loss for words. Maybe, just maybe he was telling the truth.. Harry had always thought Malfoy looked feminine, when Harry had met Malfoy, he had stored it back in his head to mull over later and come up with ways to tease him about it, what with the small, lithe frame and the hair..  
  
"People say I look like a girl because of my longer hair and all.." Draco trailed off wistfully. He (Draco: AHEM cough cough you mean She) had purposely let her hair grow especially long (keeping it bound in a ponytail had kept it hidden) for this occasion, and was determined to leave it that way.  
  
"What I want to know, Malfoy, is why you are telling this to me." Harry gulped and finally said, hoping his voice wasn't quavering. It had to be a joke. What was Malfoy playing at??  
  
"Idiot, I said I had some things to confess to you."  
  
"And you just did. The point was?"  
  
A true seer (tea leaves, anyone? Or the crystal ball instead..) would have known that Draco felt the urge to send a dictionary flying at Mr. Perfect Potter's head with a flick of his.. excuse me, her wand, but instead, he, er, she seemed to take a deep breath before growling. (in a girly way, of course) "What part of things don't you understand?"  
  
Harry looked wary. Then.. was that.. was that a grumble from Draco ("Hey!" Harry objected, "What's wrong with calling him Draco?" "Nothing, nothing.." his own self replied, amused "Nothing at all.. ) Was Draco.. hesitating? Was that.. WAS THAT A SHY LOOK??? SHY??? If he hadn't been Harry Potter, Harry would have gone hysterical.. then again, he wouldn't be Harry if he weren't Harry Potter… … … well he sure felt like he was going to go into hysterics soon.  
  
"Harry, I.. I think I.."  
  
"……."  
  
"Oh, why do I even bother." Taking advantage of Harry's indecisiveness, Draco bridged the gap between the two students and brushed her lips across the other boy's (Draco: what other boy? eien: excuse my lapse.. the boy's). Holding onto Harry's shoulders and feeling heady, it was blurted out. "Harry, I think I like you.."  
  
Harry felt dazed as the sweetness of Draco's lips washed over him, and looked up to see a pair of silver eyes watching him, full of rare emotion, and suddenly his own feelings from the past returned. His feelings when he had first met Draco, that he had shunted off with his mind when he realized he would never have a chance with Draco.. but now..  
  
"I'm sorry.." Draco began to pull away.  
  
"No."  
  
An inquiring look.  
  
"Stay with me.." And with that, Harry entwined his fingers in Draco's beautiful, blond hair that flickered in the firelight, catching Draco in a slow, sweet kiss. He felt Draco relax against him, and contented warmth rose in both of them as that single, almost chaste kiss bonded the two together.  
  
Finally, it was Draco who drew back with a smile. So true and innocent, Harry thought absentmindedly. "Will you accept me, Draco?" The name felt so right on his tongue. "Will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Girlfriend, Harry," Draco corrected with a grin, right before latching himself onto Harry's lips again, much, much, more passionately this time, effectively muffling whatever response Harry had been planning to make, until they had to stop for lack of oxygen.  
  
"So what's all this about being a girl? You didn't seriously think that you being a guy or not would matter to me, did you? Because it doesn't.." Harry whispered in Draco's ear, letting his arms fall to tightly encircle Draco's waist.  
  
Draco almost giggled as he leaned into Harry. "Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear Harry" he (Draco: she, damnit, she!) joked, "but it was just easier for me to confess my obsession with you when you knew I was a girl.. it made me feel like I had more a chance of acceptance.."  
  
"I liked you perfectly as much when I thought you were a guy, you know," Harry turned his head to see Draco's reaction.  
  
"Y-you –you liked me–"  
  
"I've liked you since Madam Malkin's, even when I thought you were a guy… but I thought you wouldn't want to have anything to do with another guy, like me. Which brings us to the real question…"  
  
"I thought me being your girlfriend was the real question?" Draco's mouth twitched.  
  
"Oh, that too.. but secondly.." Harry grinned, it was so trivial now, "Are you really a–"  
  
"A girl?" Draco drawled, back to usual, as his eyes twinkled with amusement at Harry's burning curiosity. "Well, that, my dear.." Draco lips parted a third time, as she drew out his response..  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!!!" The two by the fireplace jumped apart at the shrill shriek from a certain redheaded Weasley named Ron, who had just stumbled into the common room.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Hermione came in from the darkness behind Ron, rumpled- looking. "Oh!"  
  
Once he got over his surprise, a mischievous smirk manifested on that sneaky little weasel's face. "Oooohh, who's the lucky girl, Harry? Why didn't you tell us?" Harry and Draco blushed furiously, controversial issue completely forgotten. "What a catch!" Ron grinned..  
  
They can't see Draco's face! Harry realized, especially since the fire had started dying down..  
  
"Oh! OH!!!" Hermione's voice raised an octave in delight. "You must be that new exchange student McGonagall was talking about!!!" She ran down and grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
Harry choked… Hermione had no idea who she was greeting!  
  
"We have so much to talk about, why, we must become friends! What's your name? What's your family like? Oh, and we have to talk about those latest fashions in Hogsmeade, and about boys! How did you snag Harry right away? You have got to tell me the secrets.. And about makeup! You know, they've invented this cream that makes your hair glitter for almost 24 hours, and it's raving beautiful! And have you heard about.." Hermione dragged "the new girl" into the girls' dorms, rambling on about, well, about all those things girls talk about and giggle over together. Ron and Harry forgotten.  
  
In fact, Ron and Harry had let both their mouths submit to the will of gravity, gawking at their miss-proper-know-it-all friend.  
  
Oh well, Harry thought contentedly as his weariness once again caught up with him. He started up the stairs to his room before realizing with a start that he still didn't know if his.. well, boyfriend or girlfriend was a boyfriend or girlfriend. Sigh, he'd just have to wait until morning.. now if only Ron hadn't stumbled in from.. from..  
  
Harry rounded in on Ron with a raised eyebrow as it was Ron's turn to blush.. insanely.. "Ron, what were you doing, in the middle of the night, with Hermione in the girls' dorms?!?!?"  
  
~FIN~  
  
A/N So is Draco a girl or not? Hahahahaha.. (Draco: *glare*) I couldn't decide, so it's for the reader's to interpret ^^ (I'm not continuing…) Whatever floats your boat!!! 


End file.
